comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-31 - Family Affairs: Super Spy Girl
Kara Zor-El flies towards Latveria. She flies pretty high up, given how, from what she's read, Latveria is run by some evil dictator who takes his country's sovereignty very seriously. And even though she's not technically a U.S. citizen, she figures better safe than sorry. Once over the country, she looks down, scanning for the castle of Dr. Doom. Seriously, who lives in a castle in the 21st century? Especially someone who's supposed to be all science-y? Well the info was passed to Tony from SHIELD spies on the process. The meeting is away from the main castle to a smaller castle high in the moutains. Doom may or may not know Supergirl is there, but if he does know he doens't care. Doom fears nothing. He is sitting on a throne in his smaller villa, with his aids and gaurds. Dr. Sara Bella stands with her two Bee Hive AIM soldiers behind her, Asia nor her siblings are here. There is one other AIM Bee Hive suit person that has four red stripes on the left shoulder, and carrying some kind of high tech audio visual equipment. Kara Zor-El spots where Doom and Sara Bella are, and listens in. She frowns when she realizes who the woman is. And considers flying down there, grabbing her and making her tell where Asia is.... but first listens to what they have to say. Doom doesn't seem pleased, he stays quiet for the moment before speaking. "Why dost thou request the audience of Doom?" he watches the woman who doesn't seem to be afraid of him either. "Spreak you have three minutes of Doom's precious time, consider yourself blessed in Doom's glory." Kara Zor-El smirks as she listens to this. This guy sure likes to talk about himself in the third person. What a narcissist! Who calls themself 'Doom' anyway? For that matter, if that's his real name, his parents had to know that's going to lead down a bad path. And she thought Lex Luthor was full of himself. She then looks over at Sara to see what she says and why she's meting with this Doom guy. SaraBella glances to her audio video guy who sets up the set. "You want power, I need funding an a safe place to research. We can make a deal," she then presses a button on the audio video set an a hologram of a 'Cosmic Cube' is shown before the great Doom. SAraBella continued. "My research has lead me to believe that I can use the natural powers from Mutants, and harnish it into an incredible power source. My line is Genetics and I am an expert in Homo Supieror, even created six Mutants from test tube labs. AIM canceled my reserach and forced me to release my projects into the wild. I've collected them and they will be the first test to create this new power source. " she says. "Our research showed that the AIM unit MODOK was close to creating his own, but I know where he failed in his research, and I have improved upon this. In exchange for the ability to continue my research and the protection of your greatness, I will build this cube fore you." Doom behind the mask doens't look either if he interested or not, but he pauses to let her talk, before he asks. "Can you deliever what you promise?" he glances around to his advisor. "Perhaps Doom would rather you create and army for him, an army of your mutants, loyal to Doom." Kara Zor-El frowns. "Okay, this does not sound good at all." she says to herself as she listens to the deal Dr. Bellum is trying to make. Though she doesnt know what some of the stuff she's talking about are - like MODOK. And what's this 'cube?' SaraBell listens to Doom's request. "I have a whole army of slugs if you want them, if I believe they are in the care of SHIELD at the moment. Iron Man and some flunkies have been getting in my way. If you want the slugs they are yours, I can work on the formula to weaponize the soldiers, they already have loyalty in their genes." she grins. "I have gotten way better since my Children were born." Doom stands up and walks to SaraBella. "Iron Man is not the metal lord you should fear." he watches her a moment, Sarabella is cold not fearful, her heartbeat is steady. The others not so much. "So do we have a deal?" she asks. Doom steps back and shakes his head. "I don't think so, the three minutes are up and Doom is not impressed." he pauses. "Cube or not." Kara Zor-El just watches and listens from her vantage point. "Can this guy be any MORE full of himself." She pauses. "Hey... who's a flunkie?" She frowns - she really would like to go fly down there, grab Dr. Bellum, and make her tell where Asia is, but that sort of thing is why people sometimes think you're reckless, Kara. SaraBella nods. "Thank you for your time.' she turns to the other who gathers her things for her and the two parties exit. Sara and the AIm group head to a nifty looking helicopter vehicle waiting for them. She opens the door. "No Go, we now move to Phase II.' as she and the others gets on the vehicle. A great energy surge happens the vehicle is covered in the black energy signature that kara has seen before, then moments later it vanishes, teleported away. gone from Latveria. Kara Zor-El frowns, "DANGIT!" she had been thinking that she'd just grab Sara Bellum as soon as she LEFT Doom's villa. No international incidents then. Stupid black energy thingies and teleportation. She flies off back to New York to let Tony Stark know what she heard via text message.